


within the anatomy of conflict

by baecobz



Series: in every universe [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bodyguard, Crushes, Explanations, Fights, M/M, Roommates, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust Issues, fire metaphors but like.. the same few over and over bc im unoriginal, lapslock, they sort it out though, this is so hard to tag bc i dont rlly know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz
Summary: mark has been everything from lucas' friend to his bodyguard, but lucas only knows about half of it.when some trouble starts to arise, mark has to clue him in on everything he's missed.





	within the anatomy of conflict

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill-- i havent proofread this and im tired so if u see any mistakes please let me know!!

lucas is home on a friday night far earlier than he should be, and that’s the first sign that something’s wrong.

friday night is what lucas affectionately calls “bro’s night”, where he and some of his closer friends go hang out at a bar or arcade and spend time catching up and enjoying each other’s company.

(awhile back, lucas had insisted that mark come with him, since they were getting closer, but it had felt like too deceitful then. mark hadn’t quite been able to reconcile his work with his feelings, then, but he’s gotten better at ignoring it since.)

it’s not like he can just casually ask to tag along anymore, so he lets himself enjoy friday nights downtown or in the city, still coming back far earlier than lucas does.

the second sign that something is wrong lies in lucas’ outfit-- a baggy sweater and loose sweatpants, also known as lucas’ comfort outfit. mark has only seen the older boy wear it during finals week or after a particularly bad day, and the fact that he’s home with it on is a very, very bad sign.

and the last sign? he’s at the door as soon as mark unlocks it, hands shaking as he tugs mark inside.

it makes something uncomfortable start to warm in mark’s gut, so he steps in wordlessly, kicking his shoes off before pulling lucas to the couch. by this point, he’s learned that it’s best to talk about things like this before lucas starts overthinking it.

mark doesn’t even say anything, just laces his fingers between lucas’ and waits. he knows lucas will talk as soon as he’s ready, especially since he’s been home for who knows how long, probably thinking nonstop about whatever it is that’s bothering him.

mark makes a mental list in his head of what it might be-- a recent test? a bad grade on a paper? a nasty encounter with a classmate? mark could probably fix most of it with a few phone calls, anyways, so long as he pretends it relates to lucas’ safety (his happiness and safety are close enough, since they’re both unbelievably important to mark).

“someone’s following me.” lucas says eventually, and mark’s entire brain shuts down. “i know it sounds crazy, but i’ve had this weird feeling for awhile now, right? i didn’t-- don’t give me that look, okay, i didn’t tell you because i thought i was just imagining it. but there were these people watching me and they were wearing different outfits and makeup or something but i recognized them. they’ve been watching me get on the bus and walk between classes and i’m just so scared? i didn’t want to call the police because i don’t have any proof, but i don’t know what else i can do.”

he looks so small and broken like this, like he’s truly run out of hope and options, and it just _hurts_.

mark can’t remember the last time he had felt so awful on someone else’s behalf, can’t think of any other time when he had ever yearned so much to restart time before the fire had been lit and the smoke had caught up to them.

“i’ll take care of it.” mark decides finally, because anything’s better than seeing lucas stay stuck and miserable. maybe he doesn’t have to be as subtle about it as he usually does, doesn’t have to work his way around his employers and lie through his teeth; instead, he can help solve lucas’ problems directly and keep him safe.

“mark, no offense but what are _you_ going to do?” lucas runs a hand through his hair, clearly exhausted, and mark fills with an overwhelming ache to let lucas know that he can count on him.

“even if those guys are there, i’m watching you too. i was hired by some guys-- you remember someone named jaemin, from your high school? a year or two under you? apparently his parents really liked you, and they heard someone might be going for someone you know, so they paid me to watch your back. it doesn’t matter who those other guys are, because i’m on your side. i’m trained and licensed and everything, i promise.”

he’s told lucas to trust him a dozen times before, but it’s never held quite as much meaning as it does now.

the thing is, even though mark’s been crushing on lucas for what feels like a lifetime of fire and scars, he’s never been able to do anything about it, never been able to give him a good reason to count on him- not when he knows he’s been lying to lucas for so long. maybe this is the perfect chance to change that, but at this point, mark’s not sure if he’d even be able to keep lucas as an acquaintance.

“they’re after someone else, anyways,” mark hums in a way that lucas used to say was comforting, “but it would probably help if you actually told me about your family.”

lucas hesitates, so far from his usual openness and casual remarks, and mark hates knowing that his secrets have drawn them so far apart. he wishes they could still talk like they normally would, could still banter and argue and listen and _trust_ \-- but above all else, he wishes he had never given lucas a reason to stop.

“i’m an only child,” lucas starts softly, like he’s wary that each word out of his mouth could be the one that makes mark turn on him, “my dad’s a manager of a chinese company, and my mom’s a pharmacist. they’re both still in hong kong.”

“what’s your dad’s name?”

the way lucas looks back at him, eyes narrowed and unfamiliar, is enough to spark a dozen flames between mark’s bones.

“why?”

it’s a biting question, one that doesn’t work to hide this newfound unfamiliarity between them, and it burns itself into mark’s memories under _top few things you should probably forget because it hurts, but you know you won’t since you deserved it_.

mark stares at him, and for a moment he’s about to blurt out _can i trust you?_ before the unfairness of the question settles in, so he closes his mouth and waits before speaking up.

“who’s wong yukhei?”

all of a sudden, lucas jerks back like he’s the one being burned, like his cut off responses and terse glances haven’t been tearing mark apart. it’s a curious scene to watch, mostly because mark is still so confused, and lucas is still sitting across from him with all of the missing pieces.

“that’s--” lucas takes a deep breath, sighs, and shifts in his spot. he looks so, so uncomfortable under mark’s stare, and mark looks away instinctively. “why do you need to know?”

“that’s who they’re after.” mark says, and he forces himself to meet lucas’ eyes. he deserves that much. “i figured they’re related to you, but you never mentioned your family so i couldn’t tell if they were a sibling or--”

“they’re after _yukhei_?” lucas repeats, words an empty echo of mark’s own. his voice is hollow, and mark knows lucas can hear it too, but he doesn’t bother clearing his throat or pausing. “why?”

“they think it’s something about a file he has-- from a company? i’m assuming from your dad, but i don’t know how this yukhei person is related to you or your dad, so i can’t be sure.”

lucas visibly tenses at that, hundreds of tiny fires alight against between his fingertips as he uses mark’s shoulder to stand up, knees wobbly when he starts pacing. the contact is enough to leave what feels like a lifelong bruise against his skin, but lucas doesn’t even seem to recognize his effect on mark when he’s busy tugging at his hair and fidgeting with his watch.

“lucas, talk to me,” mark knows it’s a lot to ask for, but he also knows that it’s the only way he’s going to get anywhere, “i told you, it’s this yukhei guy they’re after, not you. i can find someone to keep an eye for that guy, but i’m watching your back, okay? that’s what i’ve been doing this whole time, and i’m not going to stop any time soon.”

lucas stills, and it’s like every amber of worry in him has died down into a pathetic, barely-there flicker of light. mark has to hold onto him by the shoulders to make sure he doesn’t crumble into himself right then and there, and that’s _terrifying_ , because lucas is so tall and strong and brave, and mark’s never really been the one to hold him up.

(because yes, he was hired to keep lucas safe and alive, but then he got too close and had his feelings involved, and from then on out lucas has always been the one helping him stand tall.)

“mark,” lucas says quietly, and mark leans forward just to hear him better, “i’m yukhei.”

it takes a few moments for it to process, but then mark’s entire mind is racing like he’s trying to figure everything out before the whole forest goes up in flames.

“okay, that’s okay, we can figure this out--” he lets go of lucas’ hands if only so that he can fumble with his phone, “i’ll make a few phone calls and see if i can figure out who’s trailing you.”

“are you kidding me?” lucas waves a hand, his gesture nearly knocking mark’s phone to the floor, “that’ll solve that, but people are after _me_. oh my god, you’re supposed to be protecting me.” he drags a hand down his face, rough and tired, enough to make mark’s concentration falter. he makes a mental note to call donghyuck up and call for a favor later, but for now, his attention is all on lucas.

“i’ll handle it.” is all he says, and lucas almost looks comforted by it before he’s shutting himself down and turning away from mark.

he’s still leaning against mark, broad shoulders bumping into mark’s as he shifts to face the opposite wall, but it’s contact.

there’s silence for what feels like years before finally, lucas glances at him with the most desperate, shattered expression mark has ever seen, and whispers, “have you always been watching my back?”

mark blinks because _of course, he always has and always will_ , but there’s something else to lucas’ question that he can’t quite place.

“yes?” he tries, doing his best not to speak too much in case he says something to upset lucas.

“what exactly does that mean?” lucas’ expression slowly turns into frustration, flames licking against entire forests and cities when he curls his hands into fists and tears himself away from mark. “ _mark_ , what does that _mean_?”

“i don’t understand.” he’s not sure when exactly it happened, but suddenly his back is pressed against the wall and lucas is looming over him, frustration only growing in bits and spurts as mark tries desperately to step away.

“everything you’ve done-- it was because you were paid to? because it was your job?” lucas’ voice cracks on the last part, and when mark looks him in the eyes he can see the angry tears welling up, betrayal clear under flickering lights. “fuck you. i don’t want you anywhere near me, and i definitely don’t want you watching my back. get _out_.” lucas points a fuming finger at the door, and mark can barely register his words before he’s clinging on, praying for one last sliver of trust for lucas to let him explain. “don’t even try lying to me anymore.”

“i’m not going to lie, i promise.” mark reaches out a hand, yearning for some sort of contact that proves they still have a shot, but yukhei steps back far enough that mark’s only grasping at smoke. “lucas, yukhei, listen to me, _please_. all i had to do was keep you alive, okay? i was never supposed to talk to you, never supposed to be your friend or anything beyond that. that was all on me. you can talk to jaemin’s parents, talk to whoever you need to, but please don’t shut me out until you check.” he reaches out again, slowly, and rests his hand on top of lucas’. while he tenses up, he doesn’t move away, so mark thinks it’s a good sign. “please, cas.”

moments press on, hot and uncomfortable under mark’s skin, but lucas makes no indication of moving or saying anything else. mark sits there, patient, and pretends it doesn’t feel like he’s on fire when lucas lights quick glances his way.

“i hate that i still trust you.” is all lucas mumbles, and mark nearly falls over himself in his effort to hold both of lucas’ hands in his own, smiling wide. it’s by no means much, but it’s a start, and it lets him see lucas flush upon seeing mark’s smaller hands wrap around his larger ones. anything to keep his mind off of things, mark supposes.

“i really wanted to tell you.” mark’s admission is far more raw and honest than he’d care to admit, but he figures lucas appreciates the extra integrity at the very least. “like, every day. but i didn’t want you to freak out, and i was just selfish. i wanted to stay with you forever, i guess, without anything changing.” it’s embarrassing to say out loud, yet he keeps his eyes locked on lucas, picking out any shifts in expression so he knows when it gets to be too much and he needs to back off.

for now, though, it’s fine, and lucas’ walls just seem to be crumbling under the pressure and heat of mark’s words.

“i want to be honest with you, though. i hate that i haven’t, because i know that you deserve better. so. let’s start all over.” he wipes a sweaty palm against his jeans and holds it out, hesitant smile spread across fire red lips. “hi, i’m mark, and i really want to keep you safe because i like you a lot.”

lucas grins back slowly, as beautiful and dangerous and familiar as ever, and shakes his hand.

“hey, i’m yukhei, but you can call me lucas. it’s really nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> huge huge thanks for reading!!!! i hope u enjoyed it, but if theres anything u think i can improve then lmk!! :'O  
> as always, i lov lov lov when yall talk to me on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/6woojin) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/woo6in)!! whether its abt markhei or anything else, it'd make my day to hear abt it!  
> any and every kudos/bookmark/comment makes my day, so thank u for each of those!!! i rlly rlly appreciate it <33


End file.
